The technology described herein relates to data processing systems, and in particular to the processing of data when generating an image for display on a display in a data processing system.
In data processing systems, it can often be the case that data is generated or otherwise provided in a format that is different to a format that is subsequently required. This may be the case, for example, when processing an image for display. In this case, data in respect of an image to be displayed may be generated in the form of plural two-dimensional blocks (arrays) of data positions (e.g. “tiles”), but may be further processed and/or provided to a display (such as a display panel) in the form of plural one-dimensional lines of data positions (e.g. raster lines).
One exemplary such arrangement is in a display controller, where input blocks (arrays) of data may be used in the form of raster lines (e.g. when generating output frames for display on a display).
In such arrangements, the data processing system must effectively convert from one format to the other. This can be achieved using a so-called “de-tiler”, where the data is written in the form of plural blocks of data to a buffer, and is then read out from the buffer in the form of lines of data.
The image data read out from the buffer (in the form of lines) may then be further processed. For example, the data may be filtered, and/or scaled (e.g. upscaled or downscaled), etc.
In these processes, it can often be the case that data values of plural (input) data positions are used to determine the data value for each output data position. For example, the data values of a group of (input) data positions within a “moving window” may be used to determine the data value for each output data position.
In these processes, where data values of plural (input) data positions from plural different lines are to be used to determine output data position data values, plural lines of data will normally be stored (buffered) locally to the processing stage that performs the processing operation in question (e.g. filter, scaler, etc.), i.e. to ensure that the processing stage has access to all of the data that is necessary for its processing operation.
The Applicants believe that there remains scope for improvements to data processing systems.
Like reference numerals are used for like components throughout the drawings, where appropriate.